The DEO Agent, The Billionaire, and their Hopeless Romance
by Write-To-You
Summary: A bunch of Alex Danvers and Maxwell Lord one-shots.
1. I Love You

**Author's Note: Lexwell fans, I am back with a new story! It is 10 times the fun, 10 times the humor and 10 times- ok, I sound like an advertiser. Sorry 'bout that...**

 **SUMMARY:** **Max calls Alex to his cell to talk.**

 **Disclaimer: If Supergirl was mine… they would have been together from episode, I dunno, 10. And something** ** _way_** **more would have been made with the hand holding scene on 1x20. Lexwell for season 2 all the way, guys!**

"Is there any particular reason you called me over her? Or did you just want some amusement?" Alex crossed her arms over he chest and glared at Max, who was sitting on his seat in his containment cell.

"Both, actually." He said with a cocky grin.

Alex rolled her eyes at the comment... and the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when he smiled. She had to stop this. "Spit it out then."

"Do you love me, Alex?" Max said this without a trace of humor or sarcasm, staring so deeply into her eyes, Alex was sure he could see her soul.

"I- what? Are you kidding me? I hate you!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But do _you_ hate me, or does your sister?"

Alex glared at him. "We both do. Your an arrogant billionaire with a God-complex. How could _anyone_ like you?"

"How do you know that that's not just a show I put on?" Max said, his face blank.

"I don't. " Alex countered cautiously. "Is it?"

Max got up and began to pace around the his small room without answering. Alex continued. "Why are you asking me? This is rather daft for the oh-so-brilliant Max Lord. What gave you the slightest idea that could lo-"

"Because I love you." Max interrupted, almost so quietly that Alex didn't hear him.

"You _what?!_ " She hissed.

"I know! But I have had a lot of time to think while in this cell, let me tell you. I've thought about you, and your sister, and why I helped Supergirl. It was all for you. And I asked myself, 'why? Why do I care so much about someone who hates me?' It's because your the only person that's ever cared."

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This can't really be happening." She hated to admit it, but she did love him. He was stuck up, arrogant, and _way_ too sure of his self importance, but she loved him. WHY? Why did she love him?!

Turning, Alex opened the door to Max's cell. He called after her, recovering some of his old cockiness. "Think about it, ok?"

Oh, she would think about it all right.

 **Author's Note: R &R, and please notify me if a new fanfiction is written about them! I think I've read every single one out there** **…** **. I will take anything I can get!**


	2. I Text You for Fun

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter!**

 **Summary: Maxwell Lord texts Alex Danvers (yes, that is one of the lamest summaries in the universe, I know).**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine.**

Maxwell Lord had been released. It had been a good thing. Holding him their had been against the law... as well as the fact that whenever Alex thought about Max she couldn't concentrate.

But now he was gone. And they had sworn to each other that if he revealed Supergirl's identity, the D.E.O. would release all of the terrible things that he had done. Somehow, Alex felt she could trust him to keep that secret. Not for Supergirl's safety... but for hers.

But Alex _still_ couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew the immediate danger of holding him captive had passed when he didn't tell anyone where he had been. So maybe she wasn't thinking about him because of that. Maybe she was thinking about Max just because she wanted to.

It was a week after Max had been released, and Alex was sitting on her couch, thinking about him, when her phone dinged. Sighed, she pulled it out of her pocked, and nearly dropped it in surprise. The text was from none other than Maxwell Lord himself.

Alex quickly swiped her finger over the message, bringing her to her texting app. She read his short note. 'Hello!'

Warily she typed back, fingers moving quickly across the screen. 'How did u get my number?'

'I have my ways ;)'

Alex raised her eyebrow at the unexpected wink emoji, and felt a small smile creep across her face against her will. She responded. 'What do u want?'

'Cant I just text u for no reason?'

'You've never done it before'

'No... but I can start right now :P'

Again, the juvenile use of emojis surprised her. 'Again, what do u want?'

'To c u again'

'Why?'

'Because I miss u of course :D'

Alex nearly dropped her phone. She raised an eyebrow, heart pounding. 'Sure...'

'Really!' Another text dinging from him before she could respond. 'Would u want to go on a date? Out to dinner or something?'

'If I remember correctly the last time we went out to dinner u bugged me'

'Ah yes... that. Well no bugs this time.'

Alex rolled her eyes. 'In your dreams Max'

'It will be now 3'

Swallowing hard, Alex turned of her phone and buried her face in a cushion. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like she had wanted to say yes?

 **Author's Note: How'd ya like it? Chapter 3's Summary is: Max takes a kryptonite bullet for Kara in what I thought could happen in the season finally. Who else thought it would be Max who would die when it was revealed that there would be deaths?**


	3. I'd Die For You

**Author's Note: Here we are with Chapter 3! I hope you are all enjoying this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish it was mine.**

It all happened in what seemed to be slow motion, but Alex couldn't seem to move. She was stuck to the ground, frozen, as the last kryptonite bullet, sent from Non, went straight towards her sister.

But the bullet never made contact, because Maxwell Lord (oh, _why_ did it have to be him!?) dove in front of National City's hero, taking the bullet straight through his stomach and clattering out on the other side. Max rose into the air, pulsing green for a second, before crashing to the the ground in a motionless heap.

The fight, the terror, even Alex's scream of " _NO!_ " that ripped painfully out of her gut, everything faded to white nose except her getting to Max. She ran towards him, skidding down on her knees, tearing her jeans and skin but feeling nothing.

Alex placed Max's head in her lap and pulled up his shirt to look at the bullet hole. It was small, and seemed to be glowing slightly. There wasn't any blood, and, if Alex had been in her right mind, she would have remembered reading that Kryptonite to humans seals up the wound (A:N: Sorry Soph!) because of a special substance called Tracton.

Alex then turned to Max's face. He was breathing, but his face was pale- much _much_ too pale.

"Hey, hey, Max stay with me here." She croaked.

He opened his eyes, closed them, opened them. "Hurts..."

There was no trace of that cockiness, the flamboyant 'I don't care', that Alex was so used to. She swallowed past the tears threatening to fall, and stroked his hair away from his face. "I know. We're going to help you, and you're going to be fine."

"So no heroic death?" Max cracked weakly.

Alex let out a strangled sob. She then bent down and did something that both of them had wanted to do for a very long time: Gently -oh so gently- kissed him.

Alex could feel Max's heart beat speed up under her hand, and she knew that her's was much faster, too. It felt so _right_ kissing him like this.

Alex would have kissed him forever, but she felt his hands slowly relaxing in hers and pulled away. Max's eyes were beginning to close again, and his face was taking on a gray, pallid color. Using strength she didn't know she possessed, she slid her arms around Max and began to drag him to the med area that had been hastily set up.

A doctor came and met her halfway, and together they loaded the now unconscious Max into a stretcher. Alex tried to follow, but Max suddenly opened his eye's and grasped her hand. "Alex- they need you out there."

"But _you_ need me." Alex cried.

"Go." And then Max was gone.

Alex turned back to the battlefield, but when she got there the fight was over. Her sister was laying on the ground, and Non was a few feet away, clearly dead.

Alex ran over to Kara, crouching next to J'onn, who was already there. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"She will be fine." J'onn's deep voice rumbled. "She defeated Non with her laser eyes. She was stronger than he was."

"Of course she was." Alex smiled weakly, as J'onn picked Kara up to bring her to the D.E.O. with the rest of the wounded. (A:N: Sorry again, Sophie!)

After everything had been cleaned up, everyone was back at the D.E.O. Alex was inside her sisters room, waiting for her to wake up.

When Kara's eyes finally opened, Alex gave her a huge hug. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Non's dead. I feel great!" Kara smiled in triumph. Then her smile faded. "I, um, saw what happened with Max... is he alright?"

Alex sighed. "I don't know. I was waiting until you woke up to check on him."

Kara squeezed her hand. "Go see him. I want to go find James and Winn. I missed them." She got up and left the room.

Alex followed after a little bit, taking a different hallways than her sister to try to find Max's room. It didn't take long.

"Agent Danvers, I'm guessing you're here to see Mr. Lord." A young doctor said with a small smile.

Alex's heart immediately sped up and her stomach dropped. "Is he alright? Will he make it?"

The doctor nodded, and Alex sighed, dizzy with relief. "He is going to pull through. Mr. Lord is going to have to stay here for awhile, but I have never seen someone with such a will to live. We really thought we would lose him a few hours ago, and then he suddenly said 'Alex', and began to get better."

Alex nodded mutely, tears burning hot behind her eyelids. The doctor opened the door and stepped through.

Max was lying on the small bed, a large bandage around his middle and an I.V. stuck to his arm. He opened his eyes when she came in. "Agent Danvers! So nice to see you."

"Oh, Max." Alex's voice broke and a few tears slipped down her face.

Max immediately looked worried. "What is it? Is Supergirl alright? J'onn J'onzz?"

Alex smiled weakly at his obvious lack of knowledge at her sadness. "No, you idiot. You almost died, don't you know that?" She sat down in the rickety chair next to his bed, and took his hand lightly in hers.

Max smiled and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes with his free hand. "But I won't."

Alex blushed. "I heard that you said my name before you got better."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Max said. "You're my reason to live sometimes Alex. I only have you."

Alex leaned down and kissed him again. "I love you."

"Good, because I love you too."

 **Author's Note: There we have it! Sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC** **…** **.**


	4. Even When it Hurts

**Author's Note: This is what I think should have happened- or maybe it did and we just didn't see it** **…** **. My** **apologies** **, the characters are a bit OOC...**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

The pain was almost unbearable. Max felt more than saw Alex's presence beside his, and she heard him next to her trying to keep calm and breath through the pain.

Working on instinct more than sight, they reached out and grasped each others hands, squeezing tightly, as if they would never let go. Max then did something he never would have thought of doing at any other time if they were in public: Wrapped his arm around Alex and pulled her close to him.

Alex didn't move away, even when she felt the light kiss on her forehead. She spoke then in a quiet, pain laced voice. "If this is the last moment I have-"

"Supergirl can do it." Max cut her off, tilting her chin to look him in the eye. A harder wave of pain hit them both and Max shut his eyes tightly.

Alex managed a smile. "Hearing you say that will- make this- a peaceful- death."

"We are _not_ going to die Alex Danvers. We have too much to live for." Max mumbled, before closing his eyes again.

"Max-" Alex's voice broke.

Agent Vasquez looked down at her, "Ma'am." She choked out. "Supergirl wants to speak to you."

After Alex had talked with Kara, it felt like the world was coming to an end. She sat down beside Max, who looked at her blearily. The pain was so strong he couldn't speak, but managed to pull her into a tight hug.

Over Max's shoulder, Alex saw her sisters pod that she had arrived in, and, suddenly, an idea occurred to her. She pulled away from Max.

"I- Kara-"

He understood, and let her go, watching through half closed eyes as she crawled across the floor and to the pod. Max leaned back against the wall and waited. The pain began to lift. He could breath again.

He didn't see Alex again until much later that evening. He had gone home to get Advil for his still slightly aching head, and was resting on his couch when he heard a knock on the door.

Max groaned and stood, walking over to the door to reveal a tired looking but smiling Alex. "Hey."

Surprised, Max opened the door wider for her and invited her in. She sat down on his couch and crossed her legs in a way that made her extremely endearing. Max sat next to her. "I see that you learned how to knock."

Alex laughed a little at their continuing joke. Max went on, "I'm guessing you here to ask me what I was think hugging you in public."

"No." Alex said, surprising him again. "I was here to say thank you. I know I don't say it nearly enough, even when you do deserve it, and I'm willing to say it now. We wouldn't have been able to do any of this without your help."

Max smiled at her, and nodded. "But I think we should talk."

"We should." Alex leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I think we both know what we're going to say."

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Max admitted. "I'm leaning back and forth between 'This would never work' and 'Let's go on a date and see where it takes us'."

Alex hit him lightly on the back of the head. "I'd say the latter. As long as it doesn't get in the way of our professional side, ok?"

"Ok... on one condition."

"What?"

"You don't let your sister kill me. She seems to hate me for some reason."

"She's not going to kill you Max." Alex tilted his chin and kissed him. "Especially if we're dating."

"Then there's another reason to add to my 'Pros' list." Max leant back down and stole another kiss. He certainly wouldn't be getting used to this anytime soon.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! There are only a few more (so far!) chapters left to post.**


	5. You're There When I'm Lonely

**Author's Note: Hi all! Sorry it took me a bit to get this posted- I had a few fairly busy days.**

 **Disclaimer: Just the plot, my friends. That's all that is mine.**

Max stared out the window at CatCo as families hugged and rejoiced in the street. He saw Supergirl flying above them. He didn't see Alex, and guessed she was probably celebrating with her friends and family.

Max let out a long sigh, and turned away from the window, not able to stomach any more of the happiness. It was times like this- times like Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving- that he missed his mom and dad the most. He had no one left. Even the one person, a strong, almost untouchable young woman by the name of Alex Danvers, had abandoned him.

Angrily, Max swiped at his eyes, thankful that there was no one there to see the great Maxwell Lord wishing that someone loved him.

With nothing left to do, Max was about to walk down the steps and catch a bus back to Lord Technologies when there was a clearing of a throat. "Max?" A familiar voice said, bringing a small smile to Max face.

He didn't turn right away, not wanting Alex to see that he had been crying, but when she stepped in front of him it went to waste. She looked concerned, and though he didn't want her to ask, she did, "Are you alright? You look like you've been..." She trailed off. "Oh, Max."

Max had told her about his parents, a time that seemed very long ago, and now it seemed that Alex understood where his unbidden tears had come from. She gave, for once, not a mocking smile, but a genuine one. "You know that they're looking down on you right now."

"Mmm." Max didn't trust his voice enough to say more. Alex sighed and awkwardly patted his back. Neither knew what to say.

"I was, um, wondering if you would want to come over. If you don't have anywhere else to be, that is. We're celebrating the end of Non and Myriad at Kara's apartment, I'm sure no one would mind-" She broke off at Max's raised eyebrow. "Ok, so _maybe_ Kara would, but you did help save the world, and I don't feel right leaving you to be all by yourself."

"Since it doesn't seem like I have a choice in the matter," Max teased, and Alex glared at him. She sure was beautiful. "I'm kidding. I would love to come... if I'm not intruding, of course."

"James and Winn will be there, too." Alex told him. "And my mom. I can introduce you. Come on." After hovering for a second, she took his hand and gently dragged him out of CatCo.

5 minutes later Alex was nocking on the door. Kara opened it, and gave Max an incredulous look. "Uh... Alex?"

Alex smiled at her sister. "Max had nowhere to be, so I invited him over." She led Max over the threshold and looked anxious. "Is that ok?"

An middle aged woman (Mrs. Danvers, Max presumed) walked over to them. "Of course it is. A friend of yours is part of the family here." Max didn't know it then, but Alex had told her mom all about Max's parents, and Eliza was filled with pity for the young man. She embraced him tightly.

Max, exceedingly startled, patted Eliza on the back. When she finally released him, smiled, and disappeared back into the kitchen, Alex gave him a sympathetic look. "She does that to everyone." Hank watched them from a corner, smiling, before leaving them alone.

"I suppose I can't consider myself special, then." Max said with a mock sad face.

Winn walked out of the kitchen carrying plates, which he nearly dropped when he saw Max. "You- your Maxwell Lord!" He gawked.

"Yes..." Max said slowly. He vaguely remembered Alex telling him something about Winn.

"I'm Winn Schott- I'm a huge fan." Winn stuck out his hand, balancing the plates precariously on one hip until Kara ran over and took them from him.

Max shook the kids hand with a side glance at Alex. She smirked. Once Winn had gone back to keep helping Eliza set the table, Alex whispered. "He, also, is always like that."

Max laughed, shaking his head at the happy group. He noticed Kara being called over by James- oh, yes, that was the young man he had beaten up once, not a good memory-; Eliza lecturing Winn on the use of cloth vs. paper napkins; Alex setting the table wrong, and Hank explaining it to her; and felt a sudden feeling of loss wash over him. If his parents had been alive, would he have had a story similar to the Danvers? A happy family, friends, so much love right in one place. Would it be his?

Alex came over and looked into his eyes. Eliza dragged Winn, who was staring at them, back into the kitchen to give them some privacy. Hank nodded at Alex, and followed. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly. "This isn't, I don't know, weird, right?"

"It's, truthfully, beautiful." Max responded honestly. "You have so much love in your family. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're always invited." Alex smiled at him. She reached up and gently brushed her thumb against his cheek, making something inside him purr with delight. Unable to resist, he leaned closer and closer until there lips were millimeters apart. Then he stopped. Max didn't want to force anything on Alex, and so her waited for a sign from her to continue. Her response was to put her one hand on the back of his neck and pull him until contact was made.

Max briefly thought that this might not be the best place (Kara hated him, after all), before he lost all reason and was sucked into the kiss. Kissing Alex. He liked it.

Alex eventually pulled away. Max pulled her towards him in a tight hug, one both of them had needed for a long time. They stood there for awhile, until Kara and James came out of the small sectioned of room and froze.

Max quickly stepped away and looked at ground. Alex stuffed her hands in her pockets, as James grinned. Kara gaped at them. "What- huh? You, you- _what was that?!_ "

"Nothing." Alex answered shortly. "I'm going to go help mom. Come on, Max." She practically dragged him after her, and stuffed a bottle of wine into his hands, grabbing a few glasses herself.

"Hey, Kara, do the champagne trick! Come on, come on, come on!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, glancing at Max with a look that clearly read, 'This is awesome'.

"Do the trick! Do the trick!" Winn chanted.

Kara, grinning now, grabbed the bottle from Max and, on Alex's count of three, used her super strength to pop it open. Everyone yelped and then clapped as the cold alcohol was sprayed on them, and Kara, laughing, handed the bottle to James so he could pour them all drinks pour.

"To Supergirl." Hank said.

Everyone was about to toast but Kara cut them off. "No, no wait, wait. To family. Love bonds us all." Max smiled, and glanced at Alex. Kara caught his eye and nodded. He had her permission.

Even if the night had been interrupted with the arrival of a mysterious Kryptonian, Alex still managed to see Max to the door. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed for anything. Thank you for letting me be here. I know we haven't always agreed on everything, but-"

Alex cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. "But we can move past that."

Max nodded, and gave her a light kiss. "Good night, Agent Danvers."

"Good night Max."

 **Author's Note: Who's getting excited for season premier? ME!**


	6. The Best (first) Girlfriend I Ever Had

**Author's Note: Here is the next unrelated chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

"I can't believe that you are going on a date with Maxwell Lord." Kara wrinkled her nose as she looked through Alex's closet.

"I can't either." Alex said, trying to keep the dreaminess that had almost crept into her voice out. "But he asked, and I found myself saying yes."

"I don't know what came over you." Kara responded dryly. She had noticed the dreaminess. "Now, try this on."

Alex quickly slipped into the purple, knee length gown that hugged her top and flowed into a loose skirt at the bottom. "How do I look?"

"Mmmm... too good." Kara decided.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that what we're going for?"

"We don't want him to get _too_ excited on the first date." Kara told her, primly taking the dress back from Alex. "Thank you."

"How about that dark green one in the back."

"This one?"

"No, the other one."

"This one?"

" _No,_ oh, heck with it, I'll get it." Alex reached around her sister and un-hooked the dress. It was long and lacy, with a swooping neckline.

"Why that one? You look so good in it!"

"Kara. That's the point." Alex groaned, trying it on, and looking in the mirror. "Yep. I'm doing this one." Kara muttered something under her breath and stomped out of the bedroom. Alex let her go. She could be upset all she wanted. It wasn't going to ruin Alex's perfect evening.

A date with Maxwell Lord. Who would have thought? Alex certainly never would have. But there feelings were so strong for each other (even with all their fighting) that they decided to not let work get in the way and go on a date. And so here she was.

Alex slipping in golden hoop earrings into her ears and brushed her hair. Putting on a pair of dark green heals, she then walked out into the kitchen to show her sister.

"You look beautiful." Kara goggled.

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Let's just hope he thinks so, too."

"He will." Kara rolled her eyes. "He worships the ground you walk on."

With another laugh, Alex left her sister's apartment and walked down the hall. She had made Max promise that he wouldn't pick her up in a limo, and that she was fine taking the bus.

But there, outside her apartment, was a shiny black car. It wasn't a limo, but after checking the vanity plate (Alex-car) she realized that it was Max's.

Sighing, she nocked on the window. It rolled down and Max poked his head out.

"You bought a car to pick me up." It wasn't a question.

"Yep!" He grinned. "Hello to you too, Alex."

Alex rolled her eyes, but a small smile crept across her face. "You spend your money on the oddest things, Max." The driver got out and held open the door for her. She thanked him and got in.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked Max.

"I figured we would go out to dinner someplace where the food is good, the service is fast, and, though I'm fine with being seen with my beautiful new girlfriend, there is no paparazzi."

"I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

Max side-eyed her. " _That's_ what you got out of it?"

"Yes." Alex hid her smile by looking out the window. "Anyway, you were able to find a place that has all those parameters?"

"Of course. I _am_ Maxwell Lord, after all." Max gave her a cocky smile, that, much to Alex's displeasure, made her heart skip a beat.

"I don't see what that has to do with dinner." Alex shot back.

Max cupped her chin in his palm. "It's called, 'Lots of information and staff at my fingertips'."

Alex gently removed his hand from her face, but kept it loosely in her own. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Max smiling at their intertwined fingers.

The rest of the ride was spent in playful banter. Alex teased every element of Max's work as he told her about it, and he managed to get a reaction out of her by pocking fun at the game nights that Kara, James, Winn and Alex all had.

"We have more fun there that you would in a month of work." She told him icily.

The car pulled up in front of a small restaurant by the name of 'Andrew's' (A:N: Do some research, Soph. That name has a special tie to Supergirl). It was a cute place, made of stone, with a nice outside area.

Max got out of the car and opened Alex door, holding out an arm to her. She took it with a roll of her eyes, commenting on his 'gentlemenness'.

"How can I help you?" A young woman (certainly not Andrew... right?) asked from the front desk.

"Table for two please." Max said, with one of his suave grins. Alex elbowed him.

"Right this way." The server led them to a small table by a window. "A waitress with be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Alex said to Max as he pulled out a chair for her. "I can sit down by myself, though. I've been doing it for a very long time."

"Of course." Max smiled at her and sat down himself, glancing down idly at the menu. "Let's see what they have."

After about 5 minutes a pretty young waitress came to take their order. "Hi! I'm Clarissa, and I'm going to be taking care of you tonight."

"Hello, Clarissa." Max said with his usual ease. "You have a beautiful name."

The waitress blushed. "Thank you."

Alex glared daggers at Max. Who was he to be _flirting_ on _their_ date?! Max took no notice, ordering for both of them, and smiling as the young woman walked away.

He turned back to Alex, finally noticing her upset expression. "What did I do now?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"If you want to flirt with waitresses, then why did you ask me on a date?" Alex snapped.

Max looked confused for a second. "Alex, I told her her name was pretty. That's not a crime, is it?" Alex crossed her arms and broke eye contact. "Good gracious, are you _jealous_?" Alex didn't respond.

Max reached across the table, and took both of her hands in his own. Alex looked up, expecting his gaze to be mocking. It wasn't. What she saw was deep caring etched into every line in his face; gentleness and sincerity radiating from every inch.

"Alex. Not only is your name beautiful, your eyes, hair, smile, voice, personality, _everything_ about you is more beautiful than any other woman I have ever met or ever will."

Alex blushed and bit her lip. Max continued on, though Alex could barely concentrate because his thumb was gently stroking across the back of her hand in a way that made it hard to breath. "I told her her name was pretty because it was my Mom's name was Clarissa, alright? That's all it was."

"I- I'm sorry." Alex melted inside, hearing again of his parents and wishing she could do something to make it better.

"It's alright." Max reached for his glass, letting go of her hands. "To saving the world."

"No." Alex cut him off with a smile. "To not letting work get in the way of love."

Max smiled, and they both drank.

They ordered their food soon after, and ate. It was very good, especially, as Max commented, for such a small place. "Sometimes the smallest things can be the best." Alex said wisely.

Max gave her a quizzical look. "Is that a parallel to real life or something?"

"Or something." Alex agreed.

After they had finished their meal, Max offered Alex his arm and they walked out together.

"Ready to head back?"

"Sure." Alex agreed. Joining hands, they strolled leisurely back to Max's car. The chauffeur drove them home, and Max got our to walk her to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Max said with a smile.

Alex nodded. "Thank you."

Max leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. "Until next time." He turned and drove off.

Alex stood on her porch for a minute, before turning and going in side; smiling.

 **Author's Note: Ok, my friends! I will see you next time! I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. I'll Save you if you Let Me

**Author's Note: Next chapter is here!**

 **Disclaimer: Usual**

"Alex!" Maxwell Lord burst through the door and Alex looked up, startled. "You can't go out there." Max panted. "You- your suits aren't good enough. I can make you and your team better ones; I just need more time."

Alex shook her head, adjusting the skin tight protective suit she was wearing. "We don't _have_ more time. National City is going to dissolve from alien gas if we don't get out there and interfere."

"Did I ever tell you how my parents died?" Max asked abruptly.

Alex frowned, trying to figure out how that comment pertained to their current conversation. She shook her head. "No..."

"Long story short, their suits weren't appropriate for for what they were doing. I knew this, and tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen." Max stepped closer to her, hand hovering, about to touch her face, before falling back to his side. "Please, Alex. I can't lose you too."

Alex also took a step forward, so that their faces were inches apart. "Max. When I signed up for this job I knew that I would be putting my life on the line _every single day_. It's what I do. I'm sorry, but I'm going out there with my men."

She turned, and put on the breathing tank and helmet. Max tried one last time. "Please."

"Goodbye, Max." Came the response. Alex opened the door and stepped outside. Then she was gone.

Max sank into a chair, and leaned his forehead against his hand. It had ben 3 hours since Alex had left. The fight was almost over, judging by the choppy feed filtering through D.E.O. cameras. There was no way to know who was alive and who wasn't.

The door banged open and Max jumped nearly a foot. A loan figure stumbled in, and Max ran over. He helped the stranger take off the now empty oxygen tank and mask.

"Alex." Max breathed. "Oh, thank goodness." He pulled her into a crushing hug and she leaned her full weight against him; adrenalin washing away and leaving her exhausted.

When Max finally released her she stumbled to a chair and sat down. Alex tried to speak, but started to cough instead. Max, crouched beside her, didn't no what to do, and just awkwardly rubbed her back. Finally she croaked, "Water." and he jumped up to find some.

Alex gulped at the offered glass greedily and then closed her eyes, slumping to one side. Max tilted her chin towards him. "I'm going to take you to the med bay, ok?"

"I can take myself." Came the typical, stubborn, Alex-like reply.

Max smiled. "I don't know it that's the best idea. You've had a pretty rough afternoon."

Alex glared weakly at him and Max held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Go ahead."

"I don't need your permission." Alex grumbled, and stood up slowly. Much to her embarrassment, when she took her first step her legs gave out. Max lunged heroically, and managed to catch her, grunting as her weight was forced on him.

Max then put his other arm under her knees and picked her up. Alex's head lolled unto his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Max?" She said quietly as he walked.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

Max smiled and kisser her forehead. "Any time."

 **Author's Note: Feels! Supergirl is in a week everyone!**


	8. My Favorite Person

**Author's Note: This is probably my favorite chapter. I way lying in bed one night, and I wrote the ENTIRE THING in my head. It's a wonder I didn't forget it….**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

 _Do you know that you are my favorite person?'_ Alex stared at the phone in her hand. And she stared. And then she stared some more.

What in the world did he mean? She was his favorite person? Since when? And did she feel the same?

 _No._ Came the immediate response. Her favorite person was Kara, for sure. Then her mom... though if her dad was alive he would be next. Hank would be third. Then was if Max? Was he her third (of forth, depending on her father) favorite person?

 _Huh._ Alex sat back, finally looking away from her phone. Before she could come to a conclusion, however, her phone buzzed again. Alex looked down with a raised eyebrow, wondering what further Max had to say.

 _'_ _Whoops sorry, didn't mean to send that ;)'_ Alex raised her eyebrow higher. So he was chickening out of his confession, huh. _But he actually hadn't._ Alex realized on further analyzation. He had just not meant to _send_ it, not _write_ it. Interesting.

Without another thought, Alex turned off her phone, slipped it into her pocket, and walked out the door.

Max bit his lip as he pressed send. He realized after doing it that he truly had no idea what Alex was going to do when she read his message. She would either come in and beat him up, ignore it, or kiss him. He was hoping for the latter.

Sitting back in his chair, Max waited for a response for 5 minutes. When Alex _still_ hadn't responded he was beginning to regret his decision. Was she so furious that she was going to kill him? Or had she not gotten it?

No, she had gotten it. Above the message it said _'Read at 9:46'._ So Alex had gotten the message, and maybe was so disgusted that she had decided it wasn't worth her time to answer?

Max, chickening out, quickly hitting a few more keys. _'Whoops sorry, didn't mean to send that ;)'_. Then he realized that that didn't actually mean that he didn't mean it. Darn.

Deciding that there was no point in going to sleep after sending a text like that, Max threw on a sweatshirt and walked up to his office. He worked on a new project he had for 10 minutes, before his door was thrown open.

Max looked up. As usual, Alex had decided it wouldn't be good to knock. "I got your text." Was the first thing she said.

Max swallowed nervously, then resorted to his usual cockiness. "No hello? And here I thought you had manners, Agent Danvers."

Alex, ignoring him, stalked over to his desk and leaned over it, head inches away from his. "You're not my favorite person. Probably my forth or fifth, by process of elimination.

"Do you have a list?" Max said with a smirk, leaning slightly closer.

"I don't tend to spend my time ordering the people I like." Alex grabbed his chin and kissed him firmly on the lips. Then she turned and strode out of the room, a satisfied smirk on her face.

 **Author's Note: Was that any good? I think it's one of my best. "You're not my favorite person. Probably my fourth or fifth, by process of elimination." "Do you have a list?" I make myself laugh very hard sometimes.**

 **REVEIW PLEASE! All of you! Yes, you too, that guest in the corner!**


	9. You Are Always Worth it

**Author's Note: To Katymint: I can't respond because you are a guest, but I just wanted to say thank you for all your different reviews! I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE!**

9: Max sighed as he stared at the familiar photo of his wife. He hadn't seen her in 6 months. Occasionally she would forget to charge her phone, and even their brief calls would be cut short.

Alex was searching for her father with J'onn J'onnz. Max had no idea when he would see her again. He missed everything about her; her beautiful eyes; the way she laughed; how she always knew the right thing to say and how to say it.

Max looked up at a knock at his door. "Come in."

His assistant, Suzan, stepped into his office. She had the expression of a woman who would be smiling hugely but didn't want to give anything away. "You have a visitor, Mr. Lord."

Max nodded, giving her a suspicious once-over. "Does this person have an appointment?"

"She doesn't need an appointment, sir. Trust me." Suzan replied with a glance at the door. _She_. Max felt his pulse speed up. It couldn't be her... could it?

It was indeed "her". The door was pushed open and in strode Alex Danvers. Suzan let the smile split her face before leaving the room.

"Hey, Max." Those two, quite words were all that Max needed. He was out of his chair, around the desk and by her side so quickly that it seemed impossible.

Max grabbed Alex and spun her around before crushing her in a hug. When he pulled away he leaned down and kissed her. It was just as invigorating as the first time he had kissed her; fireworks shooting through his blood, making him tingle from head to foot. A delicious, almost light-headed sensation sweeping over him.

When they broke apart Max grinned. "I missed that. And I missed you even more. And, let me tell you, I missed our kissing an awful lot."

Alex laughed, and Max let the beautiful sound wash over him. "I missed you too."

"So did you find him?" Max asked eagerly. "Your father?"

Alex nodded happily. "Yep. I want you to meet him. If you can get away from work, that it."

Max grabbed her hand. "I can get away from work. I'll take as much time off as I can and spend it with you."

Alex leaned into his side. Max yelled over to Suzan. "I'm taking the day off, see you later."

The the happily reunited couple stepped into the sunshine.

 **Author's Note: How'd you like it? Review review review! And prompts are really great, too!**


	10. Emotions

**Author's Note: AHHH! Guys! This is the last one I have! I NEED you to prompt me! And hurry!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this.**

"This alien is called the Racknossa. It's teeth and claws can break through basically anything- from human flesh to iron. They are also 20 times stronger than the hardest mineral on Earth: The diamond."

"And that means?" Supergirl prompted her sister.

"In other words," Alex told her. "If a nuclear weapon was sent straight at it, everything would be demolished, and the claws and teeth wouldn't have a scratch."

"Oh..." Kara gulped. "So, does it have a weakness?"

"It's blind." Alex continued. "It uses emotion and ultra strong heat sensors located on the top of it's hands to figure out if an object is alive or dead and where it's located."

"Or a Dalek." Kara added. At her sisters look she explained, "Winn forced me to watch Doctor Who, and I fell in love with the 10 Doctor, so now I watch it on my own. Daleks don't have any emotion."

"Anyways..." Alex rolled her eyes. "If we can have enough different emotions at the same time, the Racknossa will become so confused that it's body will shut down; making it easier to capture."

"How are we going to generate that many different emotions?" Kara asked curiously.

"I... I have a plan. It doesn't include you, and I don't think you're going to like it, but surprise will just have to be another emotion that we are making."

Supergirl looked suspiciously at her sister. "Okaaaaay..."

15 minutes later, Alex, and, to Kara's surprise, _Max_ , got out of the dark, nondescript van and walked over. "Umm... Alex? What is Max doing here?"

"Trust me, I asked the same thing." Max said, looking around with the normal, bored interest. "But, I came anyways. I didn't have anything else going on, so, why not?"

Alex blushed a little. "I told you already; we need to generate a ton of different emotions at once."

"And that includes me... how?"

"You'll see." Alex muttered, looking at the ground. "Lets just go in there and do this."

Supergirl led the way, flying around the run down building to make sure that the Racknossa couldn't escape. Max followed Alex into the building, where a small creature, looking like a more filled in skeleton, was crouched.

"Iiiiii... feeeel... feeeeeear..." The Racknossa hissed. "Aaaand... eeeeexcitement..."

"Max." Alex said, hurriedly turning to him. "Pull away if you don't want this."

"Wha?" Max's question was cut short as Alex kissed him full on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Max did _not_ pull away, deepening the kiss instead. The Racknossa growled. "Theeere... iiiis... loooooove... aaaaand... aaaangeeeer... aaaand... feeear... aaand... exciiiitmeeent... aaaand... sooo... muuuch! Toooo... muuuuch!" With a howl, the Rocknossa went limp.

Kara cleared her throat. "You can stop kissing now." She growled.

Alex pulled away, and licked her lips. "I think it worked."

Max rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm... when you said you needed help, I had _no_ idea it was going to be this." He leaned against the wall, grinning.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Let's get this thing out of here." She and Kara both grabbed the Racknossa and dragged it out.

It had been quite the day.

 **Author's Note: I really liked that one, if I do say so myself. I just thought of it one day and I was like, ha, that one'll be good.**


End file.
